


cockblocked

by atiisawriter



Category: One Piece
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atiisawriter/pseuds/atiisawriter
Summary: Two times where Zoro wanted to kiss Luffy and was cockblocked, and the third time he finally did it.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 211





	cockblocked

Zoro was sleeping peacefully on the deck, having the best time of his life, when suddenly he felt a weight on his lap. He opened one eye, and looked down to see what was it. It was Luffy.

Zoro closed his eye and continued his sleep, not really having the energy to tell his captain off. After a few seconds, the weight on his lap started to move, at first slowly then it started to shake frantically.

Zoro opened both of his eyes, now kind of annoyed that his beloved nap was interrupted. He looked down again, to see his captain lying on his back, and his head on top of Zoro's lap.

Despite Zoro's annoyance, he was mesmerized by how beautiful Luffy looked at that moment with his big brown eyes, small and cute nose and lips. Luffy was truly cute, but that didn't take away Zoro's slight annoyance.

"Captain, I'm trying to take a nap here." Zoro pointed out as if it wasn't obvious. All Zoro ever did was sleep.

"You're always sleeping and I'm bored." Luffy said, pouting. _Why is he so cute? _A voice screamed inside Zoro's head. "Everyone is out there exploring the island and I'm here stuck with sleepyhead Zoro."

"Well, I'm sorry you got stuck with me." Zoro said, quite offended. "It would've been better if you got stuck with Usopp or Sanji."

Luffy shook his head, strands of his black and curly hair falling on his forehead, and Zoro fought the urge to put them back in place.

"That's not what I meant! I like Zoro but Zoro doesn’t want to play with me or give me attention." Luffy said, sounding like the baby that he is. Zoro suddenly felt guilty, as if he just stole all of Luffy's candy during Halloween.

"Okay, whatever. What do you wanna play?" Zoro said, sounding as if it was a hard thing to give up to Luffy's shenanigans.

Luffy sat up, looking at Zoro with a weird and evil smile.

"How about we test if Zoro is ticklish?" Luffy said and suddenly he was tickling Zoro.

Zoro almost chocked on his own spit at the sudden turn of events. He tried to move away from Luffy, but Luffy was already on top of him, both knees on his sides, having him on deathly lock that Zoro wouldn't be able to run away from even if he tried.

"That was fun. Seeing you all helpless." Luffy said. His eyes were watering and he was clutching his stomach from laughing too much.

Zoro was hardly breathing, feeling like he just ran 10 kilometers on a sunny day. After a few moments, he regained his breath and was ready to counter attack.

In a swift motion, he changed their position. Luffy's back was on the deck, and Zoro was on top of him. He started tickling Luffy on his neck, going down to his armpits then to his tummy. Luffy was squirming and shaking underneath Zoro, shouting something along "Zoro stop!" "Please stop!"

Luffy was on the brink of death when Zoro stopped tickling him. Luffy was breathing heavily and sweating under the hot sun, still laughing a bit and shaking from all the stimulation.

Zoro stopped for a second to appreciate the boy beneath him, with the golden skin that was shimmering under the sunlight. His smile was so big and he looked so happy that it made Zoro's heart kind of ache.

Some may say Zoro was sappy but he admitted that when it came to his captain, he was not at all himself. He becomes another person, and Zoro thought that love could make the toughest man out there soft.

Zoro leaned in, lowering his body down as well as his face, so dangerously close to Luffy. Luffy was confused for a moment, not really understanding what Zoro was about to do. Zoro closed his eyes and was ready to risk it all.

« Usopp, you fucking dumbass, come back here! » Sanji shouted from a distance, his voice making Zoro jump off of Luffy.

_Well, that was fucking close._

______________

Zoro wasn't self conscious when it came to his strength or his physic. He was pretty strong compared to the average human and he was pretty good looking if he says so himself. But when you're training, all sweaty and gross and you're crush is staring holes at you, pretty much anyone would feel self conscious.

« You're pretty strong, Zoro, I'm glad you're in my crew. » Luffy said with a faint smile.

« What's gotten into you all of a sudden, being all sentimental. » Zoro answered, breath ragged from exercising.

« I mean, you've been doing push ups for 15 minutes now, and you're not tired. »

« Well, I want to get stronger so I can be there when you become the pirate king. » Luffy laughed at that.

Luffy got up and walked towards Zoro, touching his biceps and comparing his with Zoro's.

« Yours are bigger than mine! » Luffy whined as if it was a competition. Everyone knew that Luffy would beat Zoro's ass in a one on one fight, so what's even the point of comparing biceps.

« Maybe you should exercise more, instead of playing around all day with Usopp, Chopper and Franky. »

« But I get bored easily! » Luffy said. Zoro stopped for a second to look at Luffy with a strange look and then continued his push ups.

« Ok, you know what? Instead of sitting there, doing nothing, you may as well help me with my training. » Zoro said, stopping mid push up. « Sit on top of me. »

« Ohhh, that sounds really fun! » Luffy said, sitting on top of Zoro. « Swing-Zoro.»

Zoro shook his head at the ridiculous name and at the way Luffy sat on top of him, as if he was riding a bike.

« More like Horse-Zoro. » Zoro said, cringing at the tasteless joke he made. But Luffy laughed as if it was the funniest thing ever.

« Zoro can be funny sometimes. » Luffy said, while changing his position. Now, he was lying on his back, one leg across the other, using Zoro as a bed.

« How many push ups can you do? » Luffy asked and Zoro for the life of him couldn't understand why Luffy was suddenly so interested in his regimen.

« 1.987. » Zoro answered proudly.

« I can do 3.000! » Luffy said.

_Way to impress your crush dumbass_. Zoro thought while continuing his push ups, with one goal in mind: to surpass Luffy.

« How about a match? Let's see who can do more? » Zoro said, sitting up so suddenly, Luffy was thrown on the ground.

« Eh? It's not gonna be fair. You've already done so many . »

« It's fine. I've only done 600 so I'm not tired. » Zoro said, already regretting his decision.

« Okay then, let's do it. » Luffy said, getting into position. A position that didn't do Zoro any type of good.

Luffy's face was two inches away from Zoro's and Zoro wanted to fucking run away right now.

They started their faithful match. None of them backing down. After 15 minutes Luffy started a conversation.

« You know this is kind of thing is boring but I won't lose to you anyway. » Luffy said, his breath hitting Zoro's face. They were so close, so dangerously close.

Luffy's hair was wet from sweat, falling into his eyes, which held fire inside of them. This Luffy made Zoro's brain short circuit. It wasn't like the cute Luffy that made him melt on the inside out, this one made him hot, turned him on so much that he stopped thinking for a second.

Zoro stopped his push ups and was ready to grab Luffy by his neck and kiss him so hard that it may bruise.

« It smells like sweat here, the fuck y'all been doing? » Sanji's voice echoed inside of Zoro's head, making him regain consciousness. « Food is ready. Go take a shower first. » Sanji added while making a disgusted face, then returned inside.

« I won! » Luffy said cheerfully, totally oblivious to the disaster that was going to happen.

______________

Sometimes the straw hat crew takes it too far when it comes to partying. When you have almost unlimited resources of booze and food and music, you're ought to have parties so very often, but the strawhats are kind of obsessed at this point and it's showing right now because of the state of every and each member of the crew.

Luffy was looking like an air balloon because of how much he ate. He doesn't drink so he compensates that with eating like well a pig. He was sleeping on his back , his stomach looking like he just ate a year’s worth of food by himself.

Sanji was also sleeping on the other side of the deck, drool dripping out of his mouth. He was both drunk and tired from cooking enough food for everyone.

Nami, Robin and Chopper were sleeping together in their room, completely out. Perhaps they were the only ones that looked half decent at that moment.

Franky and Brook were sleeping next to each other on the deck too, still humming in their sleep, apparently not getting tired of screaming their lungs off especially Franky when Brook started singing a song he liked.

Usopp was in the bathroom throwing up, obviously drinking more than his body can handle just because he challenged the booze monster Zoro to a drinking contest.

Said drinking monster was sitting on the edge of the ship, his legs dangling above the water.

He sat there for a while, thinking about a lot of things. Thinking of his two years with Mihawk and if that really was enough training to become the best swordsman in the world. Moreover, was it really enough to support and be the Pirate King's right hand and first mate?

He really thought about this often. He imagined and thought a lot about the day when Luffy becomes the pirate king. It wasn't a question of if he will, because Zoro believed with all his heart that Luffy will indeed become the pirate king, it was a question of when and where. How many challenges they will go through and how many deaths and losses they'll have to experience before they get there.

"This is weird." Zoro suddenly heard a familiar voice behind him. He almost jumped into the water.

"What? Why?" Zoro asked, confused by Luffy's sudden interest in his face because he was staring at him a little bit too hard.

"You look like you're thinking about something which is weird." Luffy said. Oh so it was one of those days where Luffy's meaning of having fun is making fun of Zoro. Zoro decided to ignore Luffy's remark and stay in his serious tone.

"I'm just thinking about everything the crew went through, and also thinking about our future together." Zoro said looking up at the sky. The sky was decorated with many stars and at the center the moon shined so brightly. The sea was calm and quiet, only the sound of the small waves hitting the Sunny.

"We've been through a lot." Luffy said, leaning on the edge of the Sunny, his head touching Zoro's hip. « Do you think I'll ever be the pirate king?"

Zoro smiled. Even his captain thinks about this kind of thing. God knows how much this dream means to his captain. He's done so much, sacrificed so many things, almost died for his dream. And that makes Zoro respect Luffy so much. Just a kid with determination shook the entire world and made a name for himself. But what really makes Zoro heart melt is the fact that despite everything Luffy has accomplished, he's still the same humble, idiot boy he knew.

"Remember our first meeting?" Zoro said, smiling softly at the memory. He felt Luffy lean into him, now the side of his head resting on Zoro's hip.

"Yeah, you weren't in your best condition back then." Luffy said, laughing a bit at the memory of Zoro stranded and looking like basically shit.

"Why did you really insist on making me your mate if I wasn't in good shape back then?" Zoro asked.

"I mean, you looked really strong and I needed a crew. There was nothing deep about it." Luffy said, and after a long pause he talked again. "But honestly, I think that was one of the best decisions I've ever made. I'm glad you were my first mate." Luffy said, and Zoro was kind of shocked by the sudden turn of events.

Zoro wasn't used to compliments in general let alone getting this kind of compliments from the person he holds so dear, the person that he loves and wants more than anything in this world.

Zoro put his hand on Luffy head and pulled him closer to his hip, then he started playing with his soft hair.

"You know, I think that too. I'm glad you blackmailed me back then." They laughed a bit at the memory. "I get to spend my entire time having fun and going on adventures with my friends and also drink a lot of booze. This is the best life I could have. Thank you, Luffy for everything."

Luffy smiled quietly as he enjoyed Zoro's fingers running through his hair. 

It's been a long time for both him and Zoro since they had physical contact with someone. The atmosphere was warm and quiet and Zoro wanted to stay like this for as long as he can. But then he had an urge, a really strong urge.

He hopped off the edge of the Sunny, and stood up next to Luffy. Luffy looked confused.

"You know what, I'm gonna do it. Because it's been a while since I've wanted to do it." Zoro said, a bit nervous. "Can I hug you?"

Luffy nodded and walked towards Zoro, he slowly wrapped his arms around him. The latter felt goosebumps run through his entire body.

Zoro put an arm around Luffy’s lower back, and the other hand rested on Luffy's head pushing him closer into Zoro's neck. Luffy snuggled in, like a small, soft cat.

Luffy was so warm and soft and he fits right into Zoro's embrace. Zoro ran fingers through Luffy’s hair, then cheek and then neck, feeling the velvety skin against his, and suddenly he had the urge to kiss Luffy's neck and leave marks all over him.

Zoro pulled Luffy away from his neck gently, and caressed his cheek, Luffy closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. Then Zoro's attention turned to Luffy's small, pink lips. Zoro ran his thumb across Luffy's bottom lip, it felt plump and so inviting.

Zoro leaned in closer and closer, feeling his heart beating so fast inside his rib cage, as if he was getting ready for battle and not for just a mere kiss.

Zoro felt his and Luffy's breath mingling together. He closed his eyes and for a moment time stopped, and their lips met, finally, after so much longing.

Luffy's lips were soft and warm against Zoro's. Although it was a quick, simple kiss, it meant so much to Zoro.

They pulled away from each other and Zoro was shocked by the sight in front of him. Luffy’s eyes were wide, cheeks flushed and mouth open. 

They looked at each other for a moment before Luffy crashed into Zoro's embrace hugging him tightly, and Zoro hugged him back as enthusiastically.

Zoro, to say the least, was fucking happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything since idk and I finally worked up the courage to write this short and fluffy story. It’s the first time I write ZoLu so excuse me if anyone is out of character or anything.
> 
> Thank you for reading this and please look forward new stuff that I’ll be posting
> 
> Love you all ❤️


End file.
